Jacob meets the Half bloods and shinobi
by Goldchaenz
Summary: What happens when one of the only really cool twilight characters Jacob enters the world of half bloods and shinobi; awesomeness thats what --- ok sounds better that the summary like all other authors say --- so meh


What happens when a certain powerful wolf enters the world of half bloods and sets out to discover his unique parentage.

Jacob Black was a very troubled Native American youth. Sure there were lots of males on planet earth who were trouble. You only had to look at the news or your local neighbourhood to know that.

His issue lay with a girl named Bella swan. And a bloodsucking fiend, who also was in love with said girl. His best friend who he also loved so deeply was getting married to that vampire scum Edward. Oh so maybe he acted like he got on with them, well the other vamps he didn't mind. None of them loved Bella the way he did, not even that smarmy Edward.

But the truth obviously was that he was envious of Ed, - he felt it was unfair that Edward got everything; a safer and better power, the money, the good looks, and now the girl.

Why couldn't he have chosen any other girl wondered Jacob, with his _looks _he could get anyone that he wanted and yet he chose his precious Bella.

He simply hated anything that had to with the vampire. He got along just fine with the other vampires but Edward just took the biscuit and he still couldn't see what Bella saw in that emo freak. The guy had wanted to kill himself just because he thought Bella was dead, what a freakazoid. I mean sure he would fell depressed and upset but there was no way he would try to get himself killed, especially if it meant revealing his people's secrets.

That was something else Ed lacked, loyalty for his people. How could he have ever thought that that had been a good enough reason to betray his comrades like that was way beyond Jacob's comprehension. See that's why the pack were great, they were loyal to each other always, they were part of a tight community that looked out for one another always had done and always would do.

Another big issue was also beginning to mystify Jacob too.

He had been running around the forests for hours in search of a new scent that he had picked up. It was different and smelt odd, and yet at the same time it felt oddly familiar to him, he just couldn't explain it.

He had been following the scent searching for hours, when he came upon a giant lion chewing on the carcasses of a coven of vampires who had apparently just been massacred and mauled, whilst being chewed alive. He stared at the lion hoping that none of the vampire's essences had tainted the big cat, but to his horror, he saw the creature's veins bulging as the venom began to take effect, with the ingested toxins began driving the beast to extreme insanity. Well if it hadn't been already.

He watched as the last remaining vampire began to battle the creature, wielding a giant mace swinging it forth and back with such deadly skill and precision that he was obviously a trained warrior belonging to the Volturi.

As he parried to the left desperately, the creature simply slashed the mace into pieces and cracked the vampire's skull, before chewing on his torso.

To say Jacob was impressed would be an understatement, hey this overgrown tomcat had just defeated one of the most powerful creatures he knew of on earth, but he recoiled in horror when he saw that not a single scratch lay upon the creature which was impossible as the mace should have damaged its body.

He knew that lions were really powerful, but for this creature to remain unharmed after all that power skill of a professional, a volturi none the less, it was disconcerting and insane to say the least.

"Hello overgrown tomcat, I'm Jake how are you doing" he introduced. He received no answer but continued anyway

"Oh so how's you mother-" the lion growled at him baring his fangs. But still it didn't take the offensive and neither did Jake. They stood their facing each other eyes peeled for any movement. Both the hunters, both the prey, both wild beasts, both – ok I think you all get the picture.

Soon after a couple of minutes, Jacob started to get tired of waiting and began to take the offensive, by grappling with the beast as he transformed, clawing at its skin and scratching the lion fiercely as he could.

But it only weakened him as it seemingly had no effect upon the volatile creature that seemed to feel nothing from his attacks. Jacob decided to change tactics and jumped up high into the air shifting into human form, but as he came careening towards the earth; he shifted back into wolf form and sank his overgrown fangs into the creature's skin drawing it's blood.

Or at least he had thought so, as his fangs began to break upon contact with the creature's hairy hide and his own gums were bleeding.

The lion began to then take the offensive by taking a bite into Jacob's skin, as it tried to spread the vampric infection that possessed him. Jake began to slowly sink back into his animalistic ways, as the wolf's fury began to take over.

Forced unto the offensive, Jacob spun into the air as he pounced upon the creature's back and shifted to human form as he held onto its golden blood red mane and tried to strangle it.

But the lion seemed to have some sort of past experience with this, as went into a frenzy and began to frantically shake itself like a dog, with the venom driving it wilder.

"Crap," thought Jacob as he saw the beast increase its size and head straight for him.

"I have got to finish this fast" he muttered as he saw it jump straight at his , just missing him but leaving a deep crater in the ground.

"Real fast" he groaned.

Jumping straight at the creature he aimed to disfigure its face, until it suddenly gouged a laceration in his eye with a simple swipe, sending Jacob screaming in anguish and fury as he began to fight wildly due to the loss of sight in his eye.

His movements became wild and frisky as he fought tooth and nail with the beast; a challenge to see who would lose strength first. As he began to lose strength ,he aimed a lucky blow that knocked out its windpipes as the creature began to suffocate from a horrible lack of air before Jacob finally plunged him fist inside its mouth and shifted back into a wolf and then killing it.

Happy at the prospects of surviving his call with death, he began to walk away until he felt a massive presence stirring behind him.

Fearfully, he turned around to see he could see the creature growing bigger and blacker as a chain of ruby skulls appeared in a chain around its neck. The creature no longer looked anything like that powerful beast he had defeated before – rather it resembled a demonic entity from the pits of hell itself, it was like a god of war.

Jacob realised that the creature had become something new, a vampiric, Nemean lion (hey he figured at his legends, after all he was raised in such a society), that had the intelligence of a vampire and the strength and speed of many of them.

Jacob usually was not one to become so easily afraid, after all - he'd faced certain death countless times and was not afraid of dying painfully; heck he was even ready to accept it with open arms if he had to. But this abhorrence was despicable to him and whilst apart of him wanted to rip out its throat, another part just wanted to run away from it, never look at it again and live somewhere secluded safe from its tainted presence that made him want to wretch out all the contents of his stomach.

He was David and the lion was the Goliath in this battlefield, a goliath who also had other things than just height and strength.

He transformed again and began to use the same tactics as before, attacking the beast's windpipes with an insane vicious vigour that was known to him.

"This David was about to destroy this Goliath" he thought to himself. But the beast merely shrugged its head and bit off his arm devouring it in a single gulp. Jake howled in pain as he began to lose the strength he possessed, his blood shooting off; a fast crimson torrent of blood that cried a river of deep viscous liquid.

But that still did not stop him from continuing this battle, as he began to be pummelled at super high speeds, faster than he had ever believed possible. The Lion's strength had increased tenfold and it was high upon nigh indestructible, as he began to rip off chunks of Jacob's body and fed itself on his flesh, as Jacob realised he was only being toyed with.

The masquerade was up and he was no longer certain of victory, but he was sure he was heading towards certain doom and eventually most likely death.

"To think I thought I was David, yeah right. I was more like a lamb to the slaughter," he realised as his body wracked up with an intense pain, the like of which he had never experienced in his lifetime. Which soon caused him to howl with a deep pain in his voice, screaming of his terror and pain.

Unbeknownst to Jacob, his unearthly cries had reached the ears of one of the most powerful creatures in existence, a being who decided to help the young hero, a being close to him, and yet also so far away from him.

Suddenly to the lion's surprise, the boy became filled up with a massive surge of power, the strength that could only be classed as that of a god. He jerked up with his eyes being replaced by pale violet irises, gold pupils with three silver tomoes in his eyes. Jake could see better than ever, in fact he could see the vitals and weak points of the creature, its energy and the souls of the vampires it had merged with.

He could also see a red powerful fire that burned within the creature that shouldn't have and he could also tell just like him- it was a godly like power, a link between some powerful deity that controlled and supplied the lion with strength.

Yet a similar power filled him up from head to toe; a serene silver sheen that enveloped his own soul as he charged forth towards the lion firing a set of peacock feathers at the creature.

The lion thought nothing of the feathers and instead decided to charge straight at the boy regardless claws raised and he shredded the boy into a gazillion pieces.

However, what the lion had believed to be the boy was actually an afterimage and when he stared at the feathers more closely, the figure that controlled it stared in fright as they realised who was helping the boy and they knew why.

As the lion tried to escape the ensemble of large feathers, he soon found that he was immobilized and also that he couldn't move his body, which had become ensnared in a tangle of large powerful quills. The quills pulsed and leapt into the lion's mouth and soon afterwards ejected his soul, and as it began to be pulled towards the underworld, it leapt into the body of Jacob as a seal appeared on his damaged eye.

Exhausted, he fell unconscious due to the stress, not noticing a heavenly figure descend down towards him, not noticing them attach some of the lions flesh and bone to his body, someone wrap a dark black lion skin on his body as it became a complete set of clothing. He didn't notice the figure ascend back upwards as he was teleported into a camp place and disappear. Neither did he know that a figure faraway screamed in pain and agony as part of his powers now lay tied to Jacob, a raw, burning fire, sealed deep within the boy.

But when he woke in a couple of hours, he would learn of things he knew nothing about, he would learn that the fates themselves dared not to mess with his soul. No. Jake was simply in a place of rest where monsters skulked everywhere, the place that was his mind. He didn't know that a kindly figure watched him, but he did feel a warm reassuring presence blanket his soul.

High above a strong presence screamed at the loss of part of his soul and power, he was already weak but now it was even worse. Meanwhile, a kind parental figure watched their child from the Heavens, their careful gaze ever watchful for their child's safety.

For if the rest of their kind was to find out about their child and what they had also done to him – there would be hell to pay.


End file.
